The Dragon and Phoenix
by Phephe
Summary: This is a story about where Kai is trying to cheer up his friend Rei, who has broken up with his ex boyfriend and is devistated, only thing is it's been several months and he's been ok what's different now?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I dedicate this story to my best friend on fanfiction they know who they are, after all they gave me the idea to this story, hence the title.

This is basically a KaiRei fic, Rei's can't quite get over his ex boyfriend and Kai is trying to comfort him in everyway that he can, so takes him to the pub 'The Dragon and Phoenix', but how is he going to make him happy and why is he so upset for when they've been broken up for months now?

**The Dragon and Phoenix**

"Rei…don't cry Rei" Kai had been sitting down by the side of the river with Rei, when Rei suddenly turned around and burst into tears.

"I.Can't.Stand.It.Anymore." He was able to babble out to him "He used me!" Rei babbled thinking of his ex boyfriend who had left him.

"It's ok Rei" Kai was extremely uncomfortable, he didn't show emotion, so he didn't know what to do now "Rei stop being so stupid, come on get up, lets go find Tala and Tyson" Rei seemed to somewhat flinch when Tyson's name was spoken. Kai got up and dragged Rei with him.

"Rei, Kai over here!" A familiar voice

'Thank god' Kai thought 'It's Max perhaps he can do something'

"Hey Kai, Rei what's up mate?" There was no reply from Rei he just stood there dazed out "Rei?" Max touched Rei's shoulder, causing Rei to look at him.

"Meow." Rei blinked, both teens looked confused at their young wide eyed friend.

'Arrr, he looks so cute like that' though Kai as he looked at the young teen with a very innocent look on his face. However Rei just turned heel and walked away from his friends, Kai watched a glare covering his features, why did he have to help Rei? Why did Rei have to speak to him about all his trouble? He had enough troubles fro himself thank you very much. His Crimson start to soften as he watched Rei sit on the grass, they were by the fountains now, and Rei was now hissing at the pigeons…hissing? What was going on? 'I have to find Tala and Tyson they'll know what to do' Kai walked over to Rei and knelt in front of him, "Come on Rei lets go find the others" Kai got Rei to his feet once more, heading towards the college with Max in tow.

They reached the college, Rei sat on the concrete steps, placing his hands over his face. Dai stayed on his feet, pulling out his tobacco and started rolling a fag. After he rolled the fag he looked at it then threw it at Rei, who looked at Kai questioningly. Kai threw his lighter at him rolling another fag.

After lighting his fag Kai looked over at the automatic doors that entered the college, finally Tala and Tyson walked out, both running over to Kai.

"Hey Kai, what's up mate, we both have a four hour break now, wana go to the pub or something?" Dai sent a sideways glance at Rei, who looked very alone and depressed. Max suddenly ran over to greet Tala and Tyson, pouncing on Tyson, who was now arguing as he was just about to light a fag.

"Your supposed to be quitting with me, if I don't have one then you don't either" They two, 'hyperactive no sugar required' Kai liked to say, started wrestling each other both being careful, as not to break the fag, Kai looked at them disgusted throwing his tobacco at Max.

"Shut up and roll one if you must!" Kai turned back to Rei, Tala in tow. Kai stood behind Rei leaning on the wall, as Tala sat on the floor next to Rei.

"Rei, what's up mate?" Rei looked at Tala, his golden eyes filling with tears once more "Lee?" Tala asked, Rei nodded on hearing the name of his ex boyfriend, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Tala's deep blue eyes filled with sympathy as he looked at his friend wondering how he could make it all better. Rei looked away unsure what to say or do. Kai had been watching the whole thing from the corner of his eye and was getting somewhat more annoyed every second, why was it down to him to have to help Rei, why was it that everyone else was so crap at this…friendship…thing!? Kai had, had enough; he stumped his fag and went down the college steps grabbing both his blue and golden eyed friends.

"That's a brilliant idea Tyson, let's go to the pub!" he shouted over his shoulder, Tyson hadn't actually said anything and was really confused by Kai's remark. Kai dragged both Rei and Tala over the road, as Tyson and Max ran after them, both throwing their fags on the floor.

Kai dragged both Rei and Tala all the way to his favourite put, 'The Dragon and Phoenix'. The name of the pub had always reminded him of his crush on Tyson, it was there he had first met Tyson plus his Beyblade bit beast was a Phoenix and Tyson's was a Dragon, why he had always though that them two being together was fate because of that was beyond him, but this was the best bar around and that's all that mattered.

"Kai?" Kai looked into the brown eyes of the younger teen "I can't go in there!" Tyson proclaimed, his eyes flashing towards Rei who looked at the floor.

"What? Why?" Dai wasn't in the mood for this then he saw that Tyson had no bad "Where's your bag?" He asked his death glare coming to his features scaring Tyson slightly, he was used to Kai, he'd been friends with him for a year now and he loved him dearly but that death glare, was something he'd never get used to.

"I left it back at college, I didn't know you were coming here, well I knew you were going to a pub but…"

"Tyson, you don't need you I.D. here! What are you going on about?"

"Well I met someone the other day! And I got really pissed…" Tyson started twiddling his thumbs "…and I – kind of – embarrassed myself" Normally Kai would of thought of this for a while, and be slightly hurt, but he didn't care he wanted his peace and quite, and now he wants a lovely pint of cider, Strongbow preferably, so he grabbed Tyson, letting go of Tala who stayed in tow, all five teens entered the pub.

As time went by every teen was much happier as they continued to drink. Kai started rolling his fag sitting outside back of the pub. Suddenly Tyson came stumbling out, with…Kai couldn't believe his eyes it was Lee Rei's ex. Kai got to his feet, he glared at the teens, they had obviously not seen him there as they started groping each other, he started stalking toward them as they giggled their way toward the back wall. Kai turned slightly as he felt a firm but gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"Kai" Kai turned to the familiar voice of Rei "It's ok, really. Just leave it." Kai looked in the direction of the tow teens, his glare deepening to a dangerous level. "Seriously, Tyson spoke to me about it first; everything is going to be alright. I'm actually really happy for them" Kai looked back at Rei, he wasn't lying he had that look in his eyes, Kai hadn't seen that look in a long time…Rei was happy and he was smiling "Anyway, he wasn't the reason I was so upset anyway, he was part of it but not all of it, and I know you have a thing for Tyson but it's not the point!" Rei turned on his heel and looked at Kai tear stricken. Kai felt that feeling that he'd felf amny times in the past unsure of what it was that he was feeling but it was very painful and sad at the same time. He moved close to Rei lifting his hand to Rei's cheek he wiped away a tear, then moving a strand of his black hair from his eyes Kai wondered what he was doing, so pulled away rather quickly.

"Why are you crying if your happy then?" Kai muttered as he looked away from rei, a slight pink flush covering his cheeks.

"I dunno actually, I feel really happy, but then I feel so alone as well, all my family are still all in china and I probably won't see them over Christmas either, and I can't afford to see them." Rei burst into yet more tears.

"Come on lets go to mine" Kai walked out taking Rei's hand in the process. They walked down the street hand in hand, receiving many looks in the process. Kai eventually go hold of a taxi and paid for both him and Rei to get to his flat.

When they finally got to the flat they decided to sit and watch the recorded battles Kai had of their Beyblade battles in the past. Rei felt for Kai's hand and they cuddled for many hours watching their previous battles.

Finally, they went to bed, and Kai leant Rei some clothes to sleep in and a toothbrush. Rei crawled into Kai's, really soft, king sized bed, Kai turned his back on the neko unsure why he suddenly felt shy.

"Kai" Rei was silent and seemed somewhat frightened Kai turned around to look into the golden eyes of the neko, but only to see black hair as Rei huddled up to him. Kai stroked the soft black hair closing his eyes, then something strange happened, he felt something going up his top, it was a hand, it was Rei's hand. Kai opened his eyes to look at the neko, only to be surprised to find the boy leaning in for a kiss. As Rei backed off slightly after kissing the crimson eyed wonderer, they looked into each others eyes noses touching.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't of-" Rei was cut off, as Kai pulled him into another kiss embracing the young teen feeling the warmth and comfort as he kissed back. "Kai.I.Don't-" Kai placed a finger on the young teens lips, pecking him lightly on the lips once more.

"Don't think, just act…right?" Kai seemed somewhat confused and embarrassed and…

"Are you blushing?" Kai got out of bed

"I.Err.I'm falling in love with you Rei!"

"What?" Rei jumped to his feet "Are you serious" Kai was shocked by the excitement in Rei's voice "Nobody's ever had feelings for me!" Rei laughed, Kai made his way to the door "Especially someone who I've been in love with since the very second I laid eyes on him" Kai stopped mid step "I love you too Kai. Now come back to bed, it's getting cold. Kai blushed a heating red, walking over to the bed he was pulled onto it, Rei then rolling on top of him. "That's why I cried, because I was in love with my best friend and my ex didn't want me. " Rei pulled Kai's top off slowly, he licked his chest from bottom to top, Kai flinching slightly, taking a very sharp breath inward "I must be a little tipsy Kai you in for a treat!" Kai blushed furiously and gulped.

The next morning Kai woke up thinking it was all a dream, after all he was in bed and on his own. He leant up rubbing his head, great was he going to have a hangover as well. He looked up shocked as he heard someone enter the bedroom.

"Oh! Morning Kai. You were still sleeping I hope it was ok for me to go eat something, when I wake up after a night of drinking I get really hungry." It was Rei and he was wearing nothing, well he was wearing Kai's night gown.

"No…that's fine" Kai replied

"Did you think it was all a dream? By the way there's water and pain killers for your headache on the table next to you!" He headed to the bed, taking off the night gown he climbed back into bed, curling up to Kai he started to purr.

"Err Rei?" Rei looked up at Kai "Would you like some money?"

"What? Kai last night wasn't like THAT!" Rei shouted, his fangs barred.

"No, no I didn't mean like that, it's just I thought you might like some for a trip…to China, so you can see your family for Christmas!"

"Kai. No you don't have to do that, I don't want you to"

"Well that's tuff to be honest, I've known for a while that you weren't going to see your family, I just didn't realise that it was hurting you so much, I've already brought your ticket there and back, it's in the draw next to you!"

"Kai you didn't have to do that, I…"

"Well I did, it's your Christmas present, with the amount of money I got from Voltaire dying I can afford it for my friends who stood by me can't I?"

"Thank you Kai!" Rei pounced on Kai who blushed slightly "But I'll only except them under one condition…" Kai looked at Rei questioningly "…your coming with me no matter what you say, I know you spending Christmas alone as well so your coming!"

A.N. Wow that 'The Dragon and Phoenix' pub seems somewhat like a gay bar in my fic don't ya think lol, it's not in reality or I don't think so, I got the idea from a friend, but there seems to be a lot of boys falling in love and getting together in there, huh didn't think about it till just lol

Well that's that, R&R please, so that I know how good it was, considering I wrote it at college as I was really bored in my lesson, it's just a random story that entered my head to be honest lol! Anyway I can't get any better unless people start reviewing so please tell me the good and the bad so I have an idea of how to write my next fic xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Just thought I'd tell you so you know that the pub 'The Dragon and Phoenix' isn't in this chapter. Sorry bout that, but hope that you still enjoy this chapter, I'll try and put it in the next chapter though.

This story is all basic really, like the chapter title says, it's getting near Christmas, and Kai and Rei need to get ready to go to China, where Kai is to meet Rei's parents.

**Christmas time: Getting ready**

"Kai will you move, we need to start packing now, do you want to miss the plane to china?" Rei proclaimed before throwing Kai's clothes at him.

"Mumble" was Kai's reply as he pulled his quilt over his head, trying to get back to sleep. Rei, pulling the quilt off of the bed, began to glare at his blunnete, lying in bed, rolling over and looking at Rei, Kai's eyes were still half closed.

"Don't even try to do that glare, it doesn't suit you, besides it doesn't work with you extremely cute kitten face" Kai rolled over on the bed turning his back on Rei. Rei began to growl at the crimson eyed wonderer, who smirked to himself.

Kai suddenly jumped, as he felt a soft warm hand stroke against his chest, he looked down to find Rei's fingers circling on his pale skin. Rei placed his hand flat on Kai's chest pushing him onto his back, pinning him to the bed. Kai smiled as Rei kissed him in a rough manner, his hands venturing all places, Kai opened his mouth, granting the neko access to more area, but the golden eyed teen backed off. Kai gave a look of disappointment as he started to pout.

"And you won't have anymore from me ever again or at least until you come to China anyway, or more to the point when I come back, but hey you never know…" Rei shrugged his shoulders walking out the bedroom door.

"Fine, fine I'm coming already, just wait a moment will you" Kai got out of bed and started to get changed Rei came back a huge smirk covered his features, showing his fangs.

Kai started pulling all of his things together, that he would need to take to China, he had to take his suit, after all he was meeting Rei's parents, and he wasn't even sure how he'd have to act around them. He got up and started looking for something for him to wear; he had to make a good first impression.

"Good one Kai! Packed with time to spare" Rei held Kai close to him, putting his arms around his neck kissing him lightly.

"What are you talking about I still haven't chosen what I'm wearing to the Christmas party or on the way there yet." Rei looked at Dai with a stunned look on his face.

"You're kidding right?" Rei smirked, then seeing the serious look on Rei's face started to laugh "Kai you don't need to do any kind of impression, now don't be so silly, you can wear your usual purple shirt and all that jazz. Now as for the clothes you can wear now…" Rei looked devious. Kai raised an eyebrow as he watched his neko climb into the bed and look at him. A small smile came to Kai's features, as he came closer to the bed "Now how about I finish what I previously started." Rei grabbed Kai from around the waist and pulled him onto the bed, kissing him wildly, as he pulled off his clothes.

They got off the plane in China, and Kai was full of nerves, he wasn't sure what he was doing, what he was going to say, or anything 'yea "hey I'm gay and dating your son" that's really gunna go down well isn't it' he thought to himself 'I mean seriously how exactly am I going to pull this off, what if they don't want their son to be dating another boy, let alone me. I mean, I know everyone back at college don't know who I am but most adults do, if they know who I am they may kill me or…'

"Kai will you stop being so nervous!" Rei whispered into his ear, they were in a queue at the moment, and Rei was standing behind him. Suddenly Kai felt Rei's hand slide into his, and their fingers interlocked, Kai smiled.

Then as the queue of people dispersed, Kai saw them, Rei's parents, it was obvious it was them, they were the only neko's there, Kai pulled away from Rei immediately, for some reason he felt uncomfortable holding the neko's hand when his parents were standing right there. Rei looked at him confused and upset.

"Kai what are you…"

"Hey Rei over here" a girl with pink hair came running up to Rei, pouncing on him and hugging, him Kai didn't seem to like her already, she was too loud and obnoxious, Kai backed away slightly, as Rei was greeted by another boy and two adults, all of them neko's, so Kai thought they must have been his parents, but the boy and girl looked about the same age as Rei, so could they really be his siblings?

"Rei it's really good to see you my boy" Said the older neko, who Kai thought must have been Rei's dad.

"Yea sorry it took me so long to come visit, it's hard to save money at college, and I haven't as of yet been able to get a job or anything."

"So how exactly were you able to come over for Christmas then?" asked who must have been his mother, who then stepped forward and started rubbing his cheek "And what have you been up to? You look like you been rough housing, you covered in filth, as soon as we get home your getting a bath" Kai started to drift off slightly, he thought it best to leave them to it, after all Rei had a lot to catch them up about, and he probably wouldn't tell them about him, after all how does one say it exactly, 'yea hi, Merry Christmas oh and I'm gay and dating this here boy, Kai Hiwatari! Yea that would sound wonderful' Kai thought to himself 'Nah think I'll let them catch up and go get myself a cup of coffee, don't think I got that much sleep, and probably a bit of jet lag as well.' He walked off and came to the counter.

"One coffee, black, no sugar please" Kai stated to the man behind the counter. What was he going to do now, he couldn't expect to stay at Rei's parent's house, that was unthinkable, he couldn't just intrude like that, he was already intruding in on the family Christmas party, mainly because Rei was making him but still.

"Hey Kai, don't walk off like that, I thought I'd lost you" Kai turned around to find his golden eyed neko standing behind him tapping his foot on the floor, glaring at him, Kai couldn't help but smirk slightly, which quickly faded as he saw that Rei's family was standing behind him. He looked down at his coffee blushing slightly.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Rei's father suspiciously, frowning slightly.

"Of course you do dad, he's Kai Hiwatari!" Rei claimed, Kai looked at him stunned, did he actually know who he was, but he'd never said anything, could he, or had he already of told his parents all about him. "Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw?" Rei giggled slightly, as he started to get closer to Kai, trying to take his hand and kiss him, Kai pulled away rather abruptly. "Kai? What's wrong?" Rei started to frown, as he watched the love of his life, act in the strangest way he'd ever seen. Rei family didn't seem all that impressed by Kai's actions.

"I know who you mean Rei!" stated the, 'pink ball of fluff' Kai had decided to call her, rather smug. "He's the one who was the grandson of muffle" Rei's father, put his hand over the young girls mouth

"Will you be quite Mariah, it's none of you business" Kai looked at her, a glare covering his features. Then as the girl was led away by Rei's mother, the young boy stood forward.

"You touch Mariah and I'll kill you get me!" He told Kai rather harshly

"LEE SHUT UP" Rei yelled to Kai's surprise. "You have no idea at all, so just piss off, I love Kai more than anything, you need to give him a chance please!" Rei had started harshly, leading to calmness, then pleading. He had already told them that they were dating, why would he do that, did they already know that Rei liked men? Although, Rei did really want his family to like Kai and to except him as well. "You don't know what Kai's been through, but the fact that I love him as much as I do, shows that he's not all that bad, please Lee give him a chance before you judge him, please, for me?" Rei seemed to really want Lee's blessing. Kai just realised that the who air port was now staring at them, this embarrassed him even more.

"Rei just leave it, it's fine, I'm used to people being like this" Kai placed a gentle but firm hand on Rei's shoulder, Lee jumped forward slightly, as Rei started to calm down. Rei turned on him once more, pulling away from Kai's grip.

"Do you really think that he would Lee? Do you really think that Kai would hurt me at all? I've slept with him, I've bathed with him, I've had sex with him god damn it, don't you think he would of hurt me then? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now" Lee had a very concerned shocked look on his face "Yea he paid for this, he brought me a ticket to China for Christmas, just so I could spend time with my family" Lee eased up and blushed lowering his head "I love Kai Lee, please don't think that he would hurt me I couldn't possibly love someone who would. You're my best friend Lee, please give him a chance, please don't think of him like everyone says he is, because he really isn't, he's the most soft gentlest person I've ever met" Kai looked at him, a glare coming forward, even with the circumstances, Rei turned to look back at him "Well you are" he shrugged his shoulders "You may act all tough and stuff, but it's not who you are" Rei went to Kai and placed his arms around his neck "Your just a soft pussycat, who I love dearly" Rei's nose was touching Kai's, who smiled at the young neko, letting him come closer for a kiss Kai could help but feel like the luckiest boy on earth, nobody could possibly have someone as dedicated as that.

Suddenly, as the neko's and Kai were walking out of the air port, Kai and Rei hand in hand, Kai fell to the floor.

"Kai what's wrong? Don't be playing games now" Rei came beside him, down on his knees "Kai!" And that was the last thing that Kai heard, Rei's voice worried and panicked, he fell unconscious in the middle of the floor.

A.N. Right so what did you think then, please R&R. I've already got an idea for the next chapter, it's based on the idea an idea from a previous review. So if you want to have any other ideas put in my story I'm more than willing to put them in if you'd like.

Luvs Phephe xx


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. This is basically a continue from the previous chapter, what happened to Kai when he passed out, what the actual problem was and will Rei stay with him, when he finds something out about Kai that he didn't know before.

**Christmas Time: The Panic!**

Kai laid there in the hospital bed, Rei was leaning over him, the tears started up again, he had dried up from crying so much the previous day, they had only just started to roll down his cheeks again. He loved Kai oh so dearly, what if Kai never woke up again.

"Rei we've got to go, come on will you" Mariah was in the doorway, foot tapping on the floor. Lee stood next her, looking at his best friend cry so strongly over someone that he hated oh too much.

"I'm not leaving!" Rei lifted his head, looking at his childhood friends. His eyes were all red and still leaking the occasional tear, Lee seemed somewhat stunned, he had never seen his friend in such pain before. Mariah went to open her mouth, when Lee elbowed her in the side.

"Lee what are you…?" Lee glared at her, and she stopped talking, turning her back on him and walking out of the room, pouting, glaring and muttering to herself. Lee turned to his childhood friend, his features softening slightly.

"Rei…"

"Shut up Lee, you never liked Kai, you didn't even give him a chance you just treated him like everyone else. Just go away" Rei lowered his head down to Kai's hand once more, holding it close to his face.

"I'm sorry" Rei looked up at his friend, slightly stunned, tears subsiding slightly, although the pain was so immense he felt that, he would not be able to speak to his friend.

"W...w...what?" Rei wiped away his tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Lee wasn't one for giving up, and he was one for fighting until he was proven right.

"I'm sorry that you're so upset, I'm sorry he's so…whatever he is and I'm sorry for judging him like I did when I should have trusted your judgment. It's just…what his grandfather did…" Lee went silent; Rei was shocked to see one tear roll down his cheek. "They were all killed…and he…I loved him dearly." Rei's eyebrows rose and he was completely stunned

"Lee…you were in love with him" Rei got to his feet, as he saw another tear fall from the elder neko's eye.

"Yes, but please don't judge me, he wasn't as bad as what people kept saying, that's why I shouldn't of judged Kai in the harsh way that I did. I should of known better, it's just…he's the grandson of the very man…who took away the life of the one true person I loved" Suddenly there was a groan, Rei's eyes widened as he looked back down at his lovely blunette laying on the hospital bed.

"Kai! Kai are you alright?" Rei pounced back to his love, as Lee took a step forward towards the two teens, in the hope that Kai would be ok, so he could apologise.

Kai sat up, his hand on his head, frowning as he looked around the room. Rei hugged him tightly, Kai looked at him disgusted, Lee took a step forward as he noticed the strange look in the young blunette's eyes. Kai pushed Rei off of himself, getting to his feet he walked out of the door. Both Rei and Lee looked at each other completely confused, what had just happened. Suddenly they heard a big crash, then a voice…

"LET ME GO, I NEED TO FIND HIM, I NEED TO FIND MY GRANDFATHER, I NEED TO HELP HIM, TO GAIN HIS GOAL" Rei ran out of the door looking down the hall, he saw Kai writhing and raving on the fall, four hospital staff were holding him down, Mariah was helping as well, how could she do that to the very man he loved. Then another shock, as he saw Lee run past him, to help the others restrain Kai against his will.

"STOP IT!" Rei shouted at them all, he'd had enough drama to last him a life time, he couldn't handle anymore he just wanted to know why Kai had walked off and not even hugged him back. Rei walked forward, Kai getting to his feet and wiping himself down, they others all stood so that Kai could not escape "Kai?" another tear fell from his golden eye "What's wrong?" Rei went to place his hand on Kai's cheek, but before he could, Kai hit it away and swung at him with the other hand, hitting him rather harshly on the jaw. Rei was in shock and just stood in his place, tears were dried up again now. Lee jolted forward and went to hit the blunette. "Lee" Lee looked at Rei in shock, why would he stop him now, he had just thumped him, there was no need for that "Don't hurt him, he had every right to hit me, I'm surprised he didn't sooner"

"What? Rei what are you going on about?" Mariah stepped forward "He had no reason to hit you, can't you see that it was all an act? Just so he could use you to get to China, just so he could see his grandfather."

"You're wrong. Why didn't he just come on his own, he paid for all of this, so why would he need to use me, anyway I'm not good enough for him!"

"What the hell are you going on about…Neko?" Kai spoke for the first time, since he got out of bed, some people were shocked to see that he could, considering all he did before was shouting, when he could have just told them. That, however isn't what shocked Rei, what shocked Rei, was the harshness in Kai's voice; he had specifically said the word neko as if it were a sin. "Well spit it out you disgusting filth" the pain that surged through Rei now was unbearable, he could no longer have the strength for anything, to speak, move, or even cry. He stood in that very spot, while everyone else lost it with the blunette, he stood there and repeated those words over and over in his head, and how could Kai of said that to him? Eventually Rei fell to his knees, he didn't want to be here, but then he didn't want to leave either.

"We've found out the condition of Kai's happenings, why he fainted like he did"

"We don't care about that, why is he so horrible all of a sudden, I mean if he hates neko's so much then why did he have sex with one?" Lee shouted at the nurse who had just entered what was previously been Kai's room, he had been moved now, to a more secure section of the hospital, to make sure that he stayed where he was supposed to. Rei had been lifted up off the floor by Lee, and placed on the bed, he was still stunned, his face almost as if he'd been turned to stone, he hadn't moved the entire time. Mariah was next to the bed, holding him, talking to him, but he wasn't answering, hell he wasn't even listening.

"Well the doctor's…they err…found something…well two things actually…"

"Spit it out already, what the hells wrong with him?" Lee was getting impatient.

"Well I need to talk to the young boy first…and then, if he wants you to know, I can either tell you or let him tell you in his own time"

"Look at him, he's not even fit enough to do anything let alone listen to load of technical crap that you have to tell him, please just tell us, we want to help Rei, through what ever this thing is" The nurse, worried, looked at Rei cautiously sighing she looked at the other two teens standing before her.

"Fine. Well the doctor's found some sort of chip in Kai's brain, they don't know how it got there or anything, they just know that it strange, and sending off very high frequency signals, they have also found out that it has only been activated recently." The amount of information that just came out of the nurses mouth and into the three teens was impeccable, none of them seemed to register properly, except one…

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rei's head rose and his eyes lifted to the nurse, who lowered her head in shame.

"I'm truly sorry, but there isn't anything that we can do. If we were to remove the chip, it would either, leave him with saviour brain damage, or cause him his death." Rei lowered his head, leaning it against his upright knees, curling into a ball and starting to rock. "There may be a chance of de-activating it though, after all, it's the frequencies that make it so difficult to remove, but the thing is…"

"WHAT?" Yelled Lee "It's the other thing isn't it, what's wrong what the hell is going on?"

"The chip is what caused the amnesia, he seems to have suddenly gained, but it wasn't the cause for his fall." Rei lifted his head slightly "Well the thing is, this is the strangest thing that I've ever had to say and the strangest thing that I would ever find occur, but…Kai…is…pregnant!" Rei couldn't believe his ears, and it wasn't just him, both the other two teens seemed to have lost all train of thought. "We're not exactly sure how this happened, or even how it could happen, but we've found Kai's birth certificate's and we've read through his birth forms, he was a…well a bit of a deformed child…he didn't really hold any of the traits that a child would usually gain from a parent, say a hair colour for instance. Kai was born with two hair colours, and he also was born with pink eyes, I mean who do you know who has that colour eye. Anyway, we didn't know, well the Russians didn't seem to think about it too much, after all think about who his grandfather was, nobody wanted to question it, so they left it at that, and now we've found out that Kai's insides aren't exactly the same as any normal person either, and he is capable of having children, although he will have to have and incision when the baby is due of course." The nurse had started her sentence in disbelief, trying to explain what it was that was going on, but as she ended it, it sounded somewhat as an uncomfortable happiness, to congratulate Rei on finding his boyfriend was pregnant and that they were going to have a baby together. Then she decided to finish before exiting the room "Oh…err…we think this may have something to do with Kai's grandfather, so we're going to question him in jail. We have an idea that Kai's mother was experimented on when she was pregnant, and that as soon as the baby was born, Voltaire had the chip attached to his brain, but unfortunately, we have not as of yet found out what actually activated it." The nurse gave one last sympathetic look before exiting then left, without a word.

The three teen neko's had been left in the room on their own for quite a while now, Rei's parents had been called, and the last they knew, they were on their way. Suddenly the door swung open, and Rei's mum and dad came barging through, going straight to their son they held him. "What happened my poor little boy? Tell mummy all about it!" Lee and Mariah were shocked with disbelief, as they saw a huge smile form over Rei's face.

"It's ok mum, everything is fine, Kai's pregnant with my baby, and I'm going to de-activate a stupid chip from his brain and we're going to be really happy together." Rei's mum backed away and looked at her son in disbelief, then looking at the other two teens, she saw that he was in actual fact telling the truth, but why was he being so happy about it all, he was only 18 years old, how was he expecting to handle to stress of it all especially when the two teens hand only been together for about a month or two. Rei's mother was baffled, while the two neko teens stood in disbelief.

A.N. So what do you think, good enough for you? Please review, I would love you to pieces if you did lolz, I just love my reviews oh so dearly. And I will update my next chapter soon, or I may just wait for a certain amount of reviews, after all what's the point of updating if you don't review? Anyway don't be lazy review, even if it's just a short review anything will do, as long as you tell me what you think. Luvs Phephe


End file.
